Paradise Theatre (album)
}} [ Allmusic review] | rev2 = The Daily Vault | rev2Score = A (2003)The Daily Vault review #1 C (2006)The Daily Vault Review #2 | rev3 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev3Score = | noprose = yes }} Paradise Theatre is the tenth album by the rock band Styx, released in January 1981 (see 1981 in music). A concept album, the album is a fictional account of Chicago's Paradise Theatre from its opening to closing (and eventual abandonment), used as a metaphor for America's changing times from the late 1970s into the 1980s. (Dennis DeYoung confirmed this in an episode of In the Studio with Redbeard which devoted an entire episode to the making of the album.) Four singles from the album charted. "The Best of Times", written by Dennis DeYoung, went to #3 on the Billboard Hot 100. "Too Much Time on My Hands", written by Tommy Shaw, went to #9 on the Billboard Hot 100, Shaw's only top 10 hit for Styx. "Nothing Ever Goes as Planned", written by DeYoung, went to #54 on the US Pop Chart. "Rockin' the Paradise" — written by DeYoung, Shaw and James Young — went to #8 on the Top Rock Track Chart. Paradise Theatre became Styx's only US #1 album. It was the band's fourth consecutive triple-platinum album, and (as of 2016) the last multi-platinum album by the band. Vinyl edition Vinyl copies of the album have a design featuring the name of the band laser etched directly onto the vinyl on side 2 (some copies had a wax design of the cover art). The vinyl record sleeve was a gate-fold and was painted by artist Chris Hopkins. On the back cover, label and spine, the title of the record is spelled "Paradise Theater", while on the front cover, the title is spelled "Paradise Theatre". Vinyl releases and initial CD pressings of the album had the musical segue between "Half-Penny, Two-Penny" and "A.D. 1958" indexed as the intro to "A.D. 1958". Subsequent pressings of the CD had the segue indexed as the fade to "Half-Penny, Two-Penny" instead. Track listing Side 1: # "A.D. 1928" (Dennis DeYoung) - 1:08 #*''Lead vocals: DeYoung # "Rockin' the Paradise" (DeYoung, James Young, Tommy Shaw) - 3:35 #*''Lead vocals: DeYoung #*''Lead guitar: Shaw # "Too Much Time on My Hands" (Shaw) - 4:31 #*''Lead vocals and lead guitar: Shaw # "Nothing Ever Goes as Planned" (DeYoung) - 4:48 #*''Lead vocals: DeYoung #*''Intro guitar solo: Young #*''Middle guitar solo: Shaw #*''Alto Saxophone solo: Steve Eisen # "The Best of Times" (DeYoung) - 4:19 #*''Lead vocals: DeYoung #*''Lead guitar: Shaw Side 2: # "Lonely People" (DeYoung) - 5:28 #*''Lead vocals: DeYoung #*''First guitar solo: Shaw #*''Second guitar solo: Young #*''Saxophone solo: Steve Eisen # "She Cares" (Shaw) - 4:17 #*''Lead vocals and lead guitar: Shaw #*''Tenor Saxophone solo: Steve Eisen # "Snowblind" (Young, DeYoung) - 5:00 #*''Lead vocals: Shaw, Young #*''Lead guitar: Young # "Half-Penny, Two-Penny" (Young, Ray Brandle) - 4:33 #*''Lead vocals: Young #*''Lead guitar: Shaw # "A.D. 1958" (DeYoung) - 2:27 #*''Lead vocals: DeYoung #*''Lead guitar: Young #*''Saxophone solo: Steve Eisen # "State Street Sadie" (DeYoung) - 0:28 #*''Piano: DeYoung Personnel ;Styx *Dennis DeYoung – Keyboards, Vocals *Tommy Shaw – Guitar, Vocals *James Young – Guitar, Vocals *Chuck Panozzo – Bass *John Panozzo – Drums ;Additional personnel *Dan Barber - horn *Steve Eisen - saxophone *Mike Halpin - horn *John Haynor - horn *Mark Ohlson - horn *Billy Simpson - horn ;Production *Producer: Styx (Dennis DeYoung) *Engineers: Rob Kingsland, Gary Loizzo *Arranger: Styx *Mastering: Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound, NYC Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Singles - Billboard (North America) The album has sold 3 million copies to date. References External links *[http://www.amazon.com/dp/B000002GBW Paradise Theatre] at Amazon.com Category:1981 albums Category:A&M Records albums Category:Concept albums Category:Styx (band) albums